


In for the kill

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal reflects on Will, post-finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In for the kill

Hannibal hadn’t met anyone like Will Graham before.  
No one who so completely combined innocence and an innate darkness.  
It was addictive to play games with him, and watch how it changed and tainted him, made him a creature more like Hannibal himself.  
It was even more addictive to sense how deep their connection became, even when he’d killed Beverly and Abigail.  
Will tried to kill him, but it didn’t take.  
His ability to emphasize ensured he always knew why Hannibal did what he did.

*  
His bloodied skin after they slew Dolarhyde was sweet to taste.  
Most of it was Will’s own; it mingled with Hannibal’s, black in the moonlight.  
Hannibal didn’t really value sex for its own sake, taking his fullest pleasure in the kill.  
To finally have someone to share it with was amazing.  
That that someone was someone he loved made it even better.  
Seeing Will give in to him at last was the biggest high of his life.  
Their blood sanctified their sacred union.  
Their joint release led to Dolarhyde’s transformation and death.  
The taste of Dolarhyde’s flesh was sweet, and to have Will reach for him for support made him weak with emotion.  
He held Will in his arms at last, barely noticing Will pushing them over the cliff’s edge.  
But he fall gratefully.  
*  
They lived, since Chiyoh fished them out and took them to a mob doctor.  
She muttered darkly about their recklessness and stupidity, but with a fond tone.  
They stayed at a remote cabin for weeks while healing.

*  
They lived despite Will being unhappy with it, at least at first.  
But Hannibal knew Will was a survivor at heart. Killing Dolarhyde had really brought that out in him.  
*  
Hannibal watched Will sleep, and knew he didn’t want to kill him, but kill with him.  
That was love for you.


End file.
